


Good is the New Bad

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Series: Missing the Mark [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Adults who look like children, Cruella de Vil tries to be a good parent, Diaval is Mal's dad, Evie's full name is Genevieve, Hades is Evie's Dad, Heroes aren't really heroes, Heroes to Villains, I mean really, Inspired by Maleficent (2014), Isle of the Lost (Disney), Isle of the lost is a terrible place, King Adam is a terrible person, King Triton is a terrible person, Mal's full name is Maladia Aurore Dia, Maybe the villains aren't really the bad guys after all, Neverland (Peter Pan), Not What It Looks Like, Parent Maleficent (Disney), Post-Maleficent (2014), Sometimes you're the villain in someone else's story, Stories are written by the victors, The Lost Boys (Peter Pan), They're all one-sided, United States of Auradon (Disney), United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, United States of Auradon (Disney) is a terrible place, Villains to Heroes, You're only the hero in your own story, she really does, that's kind of how it works, that's the problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: When the stories are written by the victors, you don’t get the full story.





	1. Usurping Ursula

**Author's Note:**

> First up we have the Sea-Witch herself, Ursula.  
Forewarning, this is probably going to be the darkest of the backstories, like seriously, and King Adam and King Triton are both absolutely terrible villainous people and there's an awful reason Uma is an only child.

Ursula, the eldest child of King Poseidon, cecaelia, first in line to the throne. She grew up in Atlantica with her younger siblings, Triton and Morgana. All three learned under their father and mother, learned what it would take to rule over the seven seas individually and as a team. Ursula was worried about facing it alone but was certain with her siblings by her side she would be fine.

Urusla and Morgana also grew up learning magic, as most cecaelia do. Over time Triton began to grow jealous and resentful. He wished for magic himself, and eyed his father's special trident. This was not inherently magical by itself, but his father had been using it as a conduit for many years and there was so much magical energy he expended and stored in it that Triton knew he could use it himself for many years to come should he take it. Besides magic, he began to yearn for the throne himself, to be crowned king instead. No longer was he content with being an advisor to his elder sister, no he now wanted it for himself. Just as his jealousy and resentment grew, as did his ego.

Slowly he began to hatch a plan, a plan to cheat his sister out of the throne. If she willingly passed it onto him, no one would think twice. He set to work attacking her confidence and presence of mind. Tactfully he began chipping both away, and she felt as though she was surely losing her mind.

As he worked to discourage her, he also worked to discredit her on the basis of her magic and cecaelia form, spreading lies and misinformation to the people residing in Atlantica. He made people afraid of cecaelia individuals, believing they were evil magic doers masquerading as good while tricking you out of house and home. Although it is true there has to be something in the deal that the Cecaelia want, this is true for whomever makes a deal, the deal must have something appealing or you would not think to accept.

Eventually she truly believed she was losing her mind, and came to Triton, confessing her fears. She knew it would not be wise to take to the throne in a condition as such, and she ceaded the throne to her brother, deciding to live right outside of Atlantica, in an effort to remove herself from the situation and hopefully regain not only her sanity but her confidence as well.

Instead of helping it only grew worse and worse for poor Urusla. Triton had stolen his father's trident and used it to curse her shell amulet to drive her into madness with every single bit of magic she performed.

This necklace had been a gift to her from their father and she never took it off, it was a relic that was just like his trident. Eventually, he would have also given her the trident as she ascended to the throne, both relics of great strength to use as tools in her dawning reign. Instead of helping his sister like he claimed he would, he instead formally banished her once she left, spreading lies and rumors. The people who had once loved their princess were now angry and fearful towards her.

Eventually she was so far into the paranoia and madness that she would never be able to heal herself, but she knew what she once was and what she now was. She figured out what her brother had done to her, but she and the also banished Morgana knew of nothing they could do. So she waited and continued to do magic, looking for an opening to repay her brother in kind, never once removing the necklace which she would never come to know was cursed.

When Ariel, her niece, came to her asking for a pair of legs she had laughed maniacally, but once she took her payment, Ariel's voice trapped in her necklace mingled with the curse inside and began to affect her. Suddenly she thought it was she who loved Prince Eric and Ariel was trying to steal him from her. Anger surged and to the land she followed, transforming herself into what she once was, before the madness had affected her so terribly. She used to be as gorgeous as any merfolk when she was still sane, happy, and confident when she was growing up and preparing to be the queen.

Even when the battle was all over, and she was locked up with the rest of the villains awaiting sentencing to this mysterious Isle she kept hearing about in whispers, she only could half recognize that she had done something she shouldn't have. After all, no deals had been made regarding the prince nor her use of the voice. She had at least come to realize something was wrong with the way he looked at her versus Ariel, he didn't love her, but he did love the redheaded princess.

She didn't know when she became pregnant, if it was before or after the whole Eric debacle, but she decided it didn't matter in the slightest. When it was found that she was pregnant, King Adam and King Triton made a decision keeping her from the Isle until the children were born. She felt happiness fill her in a way she hadn't in years as she looked down upon the eight cecaelia children individually seashell bassinets. Their tentacles overflowing off the sides and moving slowly as they slept. As she kissed each of her children on the forehead, the curse in her necklace was broken by true love kiss. Of course it would take time for her heart and head to heal, but the curse was now lifted and her shell could no longer cause the harm it once was.

Only days after the birth she was brought before the Kings, King Adam of Auradon and her brother King Triton of Atlantica, all eight of her precious children sat before them. She watched, confused, as King Adam and King Triton, who had given himself legs for this purpose, walked back and forth in front of them, surveying each one. They each came to a decision and nodded in agreement. King Triton lifted up one of her babies, the smallest one she noted. All of her children had been average with one exception.

Triton looked disgusted as he held the child, his niece, in a single hand. "Quite small, isn't she." He said offhandedly, looking to the other king who agreed. Her small tentacles wrapped around his fingers and she fretted over how carelessly he was holding her most fragile child. "Both hands with her Triton." She reminded him, angry that he would not only be so careless with her but also look at her as though she was utterly worthless and not the true treasure she knew the small child would become.

Without a word he shoved her toward Ursula, who quickly accepted the baby, curling a tentacle around so she could be nestled in it safely. "Her name is--" she started to speak, to tell her brother the names of his nieces and nephews but he cut her off with a flippant wave of his hand. "It doesn't really matter, now does it?" The look he gave her was wicked and chilling and her blood stopped cold. With wide eyes she looked horrified as King Adam inspected his knife, handing one to Triton as well.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked fearfully, only to be met with laughter in response. "Did you think we would let you keep all eight of your spawn Urusla?"

She screamed as they looked preditorily at her children and advanced towards them, she tried to move forward even though the chains kept her just out of reach, even with the extended length of her tentacles. She screamed and screamed and screamed as her children's screams filled the air alongside hers until the seven bassinets overflowed with blood, their bodies hacked up into pieces. Zhe screamed until she could scream no more.

Triton looked down upon the one remaining child Urusla held closely. She had not made a sound once throughout the whole ordeal, and for a second she feared she herself had killed her, crushed in the grip of her tentacle. She felt the world move in slow motion until she saw her tiny baby was still alive.

"We picked her for a reason you know." Adam sneered, "She's much too scrawny to survive on the Isle, she won't last very long."

"Oh, and one last thing." Triton smiled patronizingly, "An eye for an eye." He reached out and took the shell necklace that hung from her neck, holding it aloft, "Or should I say a voice for a voice?" Using the trident he took the baby's voice and stored it inside the shell for safe keeping. "Now your spawn can never make deals like you once did, can never cast a spell or speak a single word, can never sing a sirens song as merfolk do."

The mother and daughter were brought to the Isle after the bloodbath in the throne room. As they crossed the barrier Urusla watched as her child's tentacles disappeared and turned into legs and cursed the pair of kings for not only robbing her of seven of her children, but also robbing her daughter of her voice and magic.

As the years went on Ursula found herself less able to look at her only living child. She drank and drank until her vision swam and her guilt ebbed away. She tried to give her daughter the love she deserved, but knew she was better off letting her be, letting her go off to so her own thing with that Hook child who was always coming around, letting her Uncle Hades look after her. She was not fit to be a mother, not anymore.


	2. Grim-hilde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Evil Queen didn't start off that way.

Contrary to what you may have heard, Grimhilde, otherwise known as the Evil Queen, was actually a very smart and adept ruler, albeit a self-conscious one. Growing up, although the eldest of her cousins and the only one destined to rule, she was considered the ugly duckling of the bunch. In their jealousy they cut her down with their words, reminding her constantly that she was, in fact, not pretty.

After she was crowned queen, she decided to boost herself up. Pulling out her spell books and giving herself a natural potion induced makeover. She made potions that cleared skin, potions that made hair grow and become shiny, potions that helped her maintain the figure she had grown up being envious of her cousins for having. She learned how to use makeup to her advantage to help augment her confidence in her pretty appearance.

Using her magic she crafted a beautiful mirror, the most beautiful she could think of in her mind, and crafted it to answer her questions. Although she could ask anything of it and receive the truth, there was one question which she programmed the mirror to answer in only one way, no matter if it was true or not. This was the question that would become legend.

She found Queenship quite lonely and set out to find herself a companion. Grimhilde jeld much love in her heart, but was wary as she searched. Eventually she found love with a man who saw her intelligence first and her beauty second. Soon she married the handsome Lord. He had been widowed and his young daughter, barely four years old became her daughter and Grimhilde couldn't have been more thrilled.

One day, after fifteen years, her visiting cousins, still jealous of her Queendom, but now also jealous of her newfound beauty and family, spelled the mirror to give her a different answer after overhearing someone mention how pretty the young princess was becoming. They spelled her mirror and then poisoned her husband, causing him to fall ill. He was confined to his bed, delirious and confused as they continued to feed him poison, slowly killing him.

She found herself by his bedside rather than her mirror more often than not. After a few days she returned to her mirror and asked her regular question, "Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Instead of hearing that it was herself who was truly fairest, the Mirror responded that it was now Snow White who was fairer than she.

Crestfallen that her mirror would betray her, so she avoided it for almost a full week before she broke down and asked again, only to receive the same answer as before. “Oh no, well, I guess you just have to get rid of her.” her cousins tried to be nonchalant when she asked what they meant they shrugged, “You have to kill her in order to regain your title of fairest of them all.” She was horrified at first and ordered them out. But days later they grinned maliciously as they surrounded her, having also cursed the mirror to push her into insanity so that she wouldn’t see what was wrong with the idea of killing someone out of vanity. She kept returning to the mirror, more and more often than usual as she became utterly consumed by her jealousy and vain greed, before she was no longer herself and soon she, with her cousins whispering in her ears as her Husband dies right before her eyes, she tears down her stepdaughter, turns her into a maid and eventually tries to have her killed multiple times, the closest attempt being a poisoned apple that merely put her into a deep sleep. It only took days for her Prince to find her and wake her with ‘True Love’s Kiss’. After that Queen Grimhilde was overthrown and banished to the Isle for her crimes against Snow White, her entire Queenship reduced to ashes, to nothing more than what her family made her.

The Isle was no place for a Queen like Grimhilde, used to only the best, used to being in charge and making the tough decisions. Her only solace at first was that she had her magic mirror, which was now free of its curse as the goal had been fulfilled. The only reason she had the mirror now was that she made it portable in order to carry it with her at all times, otherwise it would have been left behind at her castle.

Soon she fell into bed with the Lord of the Underworld himself, Hades, and although it was only a fling, they produced a child. A beautiful baby girl whom she decided to name Genevieve. Genevieve was a bright and happy child, smiling and laughing and making the Isle seem so much brighter than it actually was. Grimhilde was quite pleased with her intelligence and beauty. After all she had been through she no longer knew the best ways to parent, and as such found herself criticizing her child, telling her how her laugh was unnatractive, telling her to hide behind her pretty little smile, don’t ever let them know how smart you are because that _will _blow up in your face, teaching her how magic should work and how to use it if she were outside the barrier that kept them confined to the Isle. Although she was no longer the best mother Genevieve could have, Evie, as she liked to be called, loved her dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the text is weird, like paragraph indenting and stuff, I honestly am not sure why it's doing that and I am trying to get it to work right.


	3. (Cru) Ella De Vil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella never did set out to kidnap all those dalmatian puppies. She never would have even thought about it had she not been convinced she didn't need her meds anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may still undergo some revisions and extensions, however I wanted to get it uploaded, hopefully having more of the parent backstories up will help motivate me to continue and get the main story up and running. 
> 
> I would also like to note for the purposes of my story, (Cru)Ella has a mental condition of some kind which makes her not see reality clearly, it alters how she sees the world and this can have huge conflicts with what is right and wrong and what is real and fake.
> 
> I don't know much about any medical thing, least of all mental disorders, and I have not researched anything on them either, so please excuse the lack of information and clarity regarding her state of mind.

"You don't need it." They tell her, "you're addicted."

"No I'm not." She denies, fights them to stay on her medication. She grits her teeth as her board of directors and publicist insist she's the one who's wrong, as if she doesn't know more about herself than they do. She's _ sick sick sick _ and they don't see it because it's all in her head, so she stays on the medication that helps her keep reality in check even when they protest. It looks bad for the company, they tell her, you look _ bad bad bad _.

(They eventually wear her down, and she agrees to try going off her meds. Her mind screams at her to resist, but they've convinced her that surely she no longer needs them. She'll be fine.)

As she starts to slip, she falls and suddenly she's _ drowning drowning drowning _ . No one can hear you scream when you're head is already under the water. She's gone too far to be able to help herself and there's nobody to help pull her free this time, her parents are _ gone gone gone _ and she's _ alone alone alone _.

They don't notice anything really wrong until she kidnaps the puppies, but she doesn't know what's wrong she just wants a spotted coat. Make the coat out of dalmatian, such pretty spots, her mind tells her, and she tries, oh she tries to listen. Her sanity so far buried she doesn't know what's real and why are they looking at me like that? Nothings _ wrongwrongwrong _ with me. I'm all better, they told me so.

On the Isle there's still nobody there to help her free from the cage of insanity, nobody to make her go to a doctor, and no doctor to go to anyway.

It's not until she has Carlos, her sweet tiny baby boy, Carlos, that she feels again, she really feels again and love for her tiny little baby tries to pull her to get help, but she _ can't can't can't _. 

Her moments of sanity, true clear sanity, are few and far between. 

She begins to fear dogs when the nightmares begin, she sees Pongo and Perdita and those hundred puppies who aren't puppies. They seem to smile at her, their teeth are _ sharp sharp sharp _

And she watches in horror as they RIP her baby to shreds right in front of her. She screams and screams and _ screams _ . When jolts awake she looks into a face too old to be her tiny little baby, soothing words fall from his lips as he tries to calm her. "Mom, it's okay. I'm right here." He tries to tell her, but her mins screams at her, _ notmybabynotmybaby _. 

On her good days (almost never) she recognizes him, and cries as she hugs him and kisses his face, running her fingers through his white and black hair. She apologizes over and _ overandover _ before telling him all about what happened to her and how she wishes she hadn't listened, how she wishes things were different, if only she could just get back on her meds. 

She gives him her diary, she kept careful notes at first, before she went too far to go back on her own. It may help him someday, she knows. Maybe he'll understand what's wrong with her, maybe he'll care enough to try and help her.

She kept track of _ everything _, and her logins and passwords for her company security are stored away safely in there. Records only she has access to that detail through documents, videos, and voice recordings that show how she was coerced into giving up her needed medication and her spiral out of control. If he ever got free of this Island, she knew it would come in handy, it would clear him of being the child of a villain, it would make life easier for him.


	4. Malevolent Maleficent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite what King Stefan would claim, Maleficent wasn't truly the Mistress of all Evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, I really really enjoy Maleficent’s storyline from the 2014 movie starring Angelina Jolie. It really made me connect and feel for Maleficent, it showed that she wasn’t truly the ‘bad guy’, she was what the so called ‘good guys’ made her out to be. She truly cared and was capable of love, and still continued to be even after such a heavy betrayal from Stefan. It showed that you can have true love for someone and not have it be romantic. (In her case, this was more of a familial/motherly type of love.)  
In all, really all you have to do to understand my version of Maleficent is to watch the movie.

Maleficent remembered being young, and being young  _ and _ happy. Able to fly as high into the clouds as she wanted, as far as she possibly could. (The view was so much better from up there anyway.) So full of love and happiness, so ready and willing to protect her home, to be the defender and protector of the Moors. She was more than ready when she took on the role.

One day she gains a friend who she doesn’t isn’t so different from herself. (Turns out he is.) They’re both alone in the world, no one to call family. Slowly the bond with each visit to the Moors Stefan makes.

What she was not prepared for, was falling in love with the boy turned man whom she called her closest friend. What she was not prepared for was “True Love’s Kiss”. She felt so blissful and happy, and was confused, oh so confused when he stopped visiting as the borders became heavily guarded by mortal men.

She was oh so relieved and happy when she saw him again, that she ignored the slimy, awful sense of foreboding she got just by being next to him. Her skin crawled, and she could not understand why because it was Stefan, her Stefan who was in front of her.

Then she was lulled into a deep sleep. She felt wrongness all around her as it hit her and dragged her under into its sweet embrace. When she awoke she screamed and cried and cursed all in one breath, wishing desperately that she had listened to her fae intuition. 

When she heard he had married the Princess Leah and was crowned king she was boiling with righteous anger. She felt foolish to have believed him, anger at him for doing this to her, taking away her beautiful wings and her ability to trust and love all in one fell sweep. Then came the christening, and she wasn't invited while the literal rest of the kingdom and fae were. As a powerful fae this was a deep insult, however it did not, and could not match up to having her wings  _ cut _ from her back. 

And so she did what any powerful and wild fae would do in her position. She crashed the party, with an especially dark flourish to match her feelings for Stefan of course. She wanted to make him hurt just as she did, her pain was always there, the stabbing ache in her back where the stubs were all that remained of her wings, her heart and blood calling out to soar in the sky with no way of doing so, her bruised and beaten heart. Maliciously, she wanted him to feel it all. 

Not her proudest moment, cursing the innocent child of a union built on lies and betrayal, but there wasn't anything else that would cause fear, pain, and paranoia for such a prolonged amount of time. The widening of his eyes, the knowledge that she was messing with him by allowing a loophole that they both knew didn't exist. "True Love's Kiss". What a load of rubbish.

As she watched the child grow under the three incompetent fae women, who honestly couldn't even give the girl a blessing that wouldn't likely cause her problems later, she found herself intervening more and more often. Sending Diaval to fly closer if the fae were actually paying the attention they should. Couldn't let the little Beastie perish before she pricked her finger on the spindle, now could she? 

Imagine her surprise at the protective and motherly feelings that swelled inside of her. The bright eyes of the girl as she called her (Fairy) Godmother, the love in her eyes. She knew she was being protected by Maleficent, she knew that she was far better off with her than the other three who were supposedly her family. (And so Maleficent tried and tried and tried to remove her curse from Aurora, failing each and ever time.)

As she begin to love and care more deeply again, she found her her eyes lingered on Diaval, she found herself more and more tactile with him. Not used to these feelings anymore she tried not to show her fear, her fear that she was making a mistake like she had with Stefan. (Both reassured her she couldn't possibly be.) (Diaval claimed undying love and loyalty that day.)

Then everything went wrong and her little Beasty fell asleep. She fought her way to the castle, dragging the boy Prince Phillip with her in frantic Hope's that she was wrong, that it would be real for Aurora unlike herself. (It didn't wasn't.)

With Diaval at her side, a comforting hand on her shoulder, she prepared to stay goodbye to her sweet loving kitty Beasty, leaning I'm she placed a soft kiss to her forehead, tears pricking the wild fae's eyes for the first time in a long time. 

She woke up.

She woke up and her parents sided with King Adam. They threw her Godmother away to the Isle of the Lost as they called it, to leave her to rot for what’d she’d done, not considering the fact that Aurora was only awake and alive thanks to her. Maleficent stewed in anger once she herself awoke on the Island, trapped by a magical barrier that prevented her from casting spells and reaching her own magic. She banged her fists against the barrier, tried to tear it down, and crumpled to the ground, her Diaval and (not so little) Beasty on the other side. 

It didn’t take long for her to recognize that she was pregnant. It was an awful realization, her child wouldn’t grow up in her beautiful Moors, but under a dome of hate and garbage. She wouldn’t know the magic that should run freely through her veins, wouldn’t know the patience and love of her father, wouldn’t know the gentleness and joy of her Godsister. Maleficent would made sure her young fae child would know of them, even if she couldn’t know them. It pained her to see the marks on her back, knowing that was where her wings were supposed to come in, but that they never would, not with her magic being forcefully repressed under the barrier. Hidden by her hairline were two small, barely there birthmarks as well, indicating that she would have also grown horns just like her mothers as she aged. 

She taught her daughter all she could about herself, about others and the world. She would know of magic even if she could not wield it. She would know of her heritage even if she could only truly know her mother. She would know the true story, would know that although true love exists, not everyone who claims to love you is telling the truth and that she should always trust her instincts, never under any circumstances should she ignore them as that may be her downfall. Maladia Aurore Dia would have all that she could give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW in case you were curious about it, I wanted to give Mal a full name that pulled inspiration from her family, and what I came up with and settled on was Maladia Aurore Dia. Obviously Mal is short for Maladia. Aurore is similar to Aurora, and Dia is part of Diaval.


	5. Captain Overboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What drives a Captain.

James Hook never knew life could be so beautiful until he met Emma, sweet beautiful Emma. He knew life could be good, he knew life could be dangerous, he knew life could be tough (he was a pirate after all). But he didn’t know life could be so bright and full of light and happiness, such beauty was unparalleled. 

Their son grew up on the water, a whole crew surrounding and supporting him. Life had become perfect, but perfect only lasts so long. Their perfect was shattered by sickness. Their young son, but five years of age, fell ill. 

Looking for a cure, the crew of the Jolly Roger found themselves on a shore, the island was the image of perfection. (Too good to be true, the Captain told himself. Surely it looked perfect something here was wrong, something was hiding the wrongness he felt.)

He happened across a group of boys, just children, some not much older than Elliott. They showed him their island, the coves with mermaids, the small fairies, the deep jungles. He was amazing, and asked if any of it could help heal his boy. The boy who flew, Peter Pan he had introduced himself, smiled and told him for a price they would tell him their secrets, all he had to do was play a game with them. (He never should have agreed.)

And so he and his crew chased the boys, playing the part of the mean pirates as requested. Longer and longer this went on, with no end in sight. Captain Hook increasingly became angrier, the boy promised, and still hadn't delivered. ("You haven't caught me yet." He laughed.)

Then the crocodile took his hand, and he watched in horror as the boys swords dropped with blood, blood from some of his crew who lay lifeless on the deck. Under the moonlight their eyes glowed and teeth shown brilliant white, reminding him of wolves, and he saw_ , he saw _what they truly were. These were not young boys. They were grown men, trapped forever in the bodies of children, they lived and stole and killed all while putting up the front of innocence and games. They were like wolves in sheep's clothes. He felt fear wrap around him, and anger at the children who weren't really children. (Blood, he learned, they paid for their youth in blood.)

He vowed to slaughter them all. (He never did catch them.)

The closer and closer he got to achieving this goal, the more skittish the Lost Boys began to get. When he was too close to winning, to killing them, for their liking, they called in King Adam, the Beast King for help, playing up their act of childish innocence to play Queen Belle. She was horrified that this pirate Captain would chase and try to hurt these “innocent” children, and unknowingly played right into their hands, prodding King Ben to help them, and Captain Hook and his Crew were promptly locked upon the Isle with their ship.

Elliot died that day, and the crew vowed they would never forgive and never forget what was done to them. They held no ill will against the Queen, she played the same as they were. But the King, oh they held everything against him, he had Elliot’s blood on his hands and the blood of so many more innocents. They had seen his eyes, seen the knowing smirk as the barrier came down around their ship, seen the way he looked at Pan, he _ knew _exactly what they were and what he was doing.

As time when on, more children were born to the crew. Harriet was the eldest, one of the Captain’s, the next was Samantha, Smee’s eldest. Not too long after that came Harrison, followed by Calista Jane (or CJ as she would be called) was the youngest of the Hook trio. Years later Mr.Smee’s wife had twins, affectionately called Squeaky and Squirmy by the crew. 

Harriet was very much her father’s daughter, as was Samantha, and they were Captain and First Mate respectively. They built their own crew and docked next to the Jolly Roger. Although no longer the youngest because of the twins, Calista was the baby of the group, the angel of the group, she could do no wrong in their eyes, bouncing between the three ships with a wink and a grin. Everyone was surprised when Harry, however much like James he was, ceded what was considered his birthright being the child of a Captain, to instead be a First Mate. Emma just laughed, not surprised in the slightest. “Harry practically worships the ground that girl walks on. How could you expect anything less?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't remember hearing she had a name, and I needed one for Captain Hook's wife, came up with Emma. Honestly, I probably picked it because of Once Upon a Time (and no, I haven't seen most of it, but I did end up binge watching a season or two awhile back.) Also needed one for the first OC child, and since most children in the Descendants-Universe have a name with the same first letter as one of their parents, I decided to use the E from Emma. I went back and forth and decided I kind of liked Elliot, but I may still end up changing that if I find something I end up liking more.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is sort of a prequel type series of individual pieces to give backstory to some of the villains and why they are on the Isle for another story I'm hoping to work on soon, working title of "Better Together". Overall it will fit into a series called Missing the Mark, because seriously Auradon, you messed up with the Isle. Warning, if you like King Adam, he's a definitely a villain in this. (So are some other hero parent characters, however so far I've only used King Triton as another villain type.)


End file.
